The Droplets of Fire
by Trinxy
Summary: Slade is defeated, everything is done. Oliver takes a breath to stop and think before flying himself out to Lian Yu. His heart has other solutions and for the first time in his life, he decides to follow it. Season 2 ending rewrite. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Estonian song "Tulitilgad" (The droplets of fire) made for the Estonian Dance Festival 2017. The rough translation is featured between the parts of the fic.

* * *

 _Night, dark as canvas, hiding the sun from us._

 _Night, dim and dark it is, casting the shadows everywhere,_

 _how do we find light in light in there?_

 _I only know to hold my breath and see if rather the ice breaks, or my heart._

* * *

Everybody had gone home.

Lyla had dragged Digg away from the scene, together with ARGUS agents and Slade's unconscious form in tow. They had promised Oliver to keep him in the safe locker for the night and he would be ready for transport as soon as possible.

He didn't know that ARGUS had a prison bunker in Lian Yu.

As soon as Waller had proposed to drop Slade off there, it felt weird but fair justice for all the destruction Slade had done to him and his city. Without thinking he offered himself to do it. From the smirk he could see on Waller's face, he knew that this outcome of this battle for Starling was exactly she had been playing for from the beginning.

For a second, it irritated him. The fact that she could still play him like a fiddle. But he really wanted to be the one who will put away Slade once and for all.

He was grateful that he didn't kill him.

He had wanted to.

Oh, he had wanted it so much. For the death of all the innocent people, for kidnapping Thea. For killing his mother.

He pressed his teeth together, suppressing the growl he could feel bubbling inside him. He wanted to scream but it was not the place to do that. All of the stuff that happened in the last 48 hours started to bubble to surface. Images flashed in his head and he forced himself away from the alleyway he had been standing, after watching Diggle and Slade's unconscious form disappearing from the view.

He was still in the Arrow gear.

He should go and change.

But before he would do that, he needed to know everybody was safe.

He glances around and sees Sara standing in the far end of the alley.

She nods to him and he starts walking towards her.

"Everything ok?" he asks, voice raw and raspy. He looks at her, his hood still on but he knows that Sara could spot his eyes underneath it.

"Yeah," Sara smiles, pointing towards the exit with her head "I am taking Laurel and dad home. It has been a long night."

Oliver glances where she is pointing at and sees Laurel and Detective Lance standing there, watching Sara.

"Okay," he sighs.

"You should get some rest too, before you fall asleep on your feet," Sara quips, before turning to walk towards her waiting family.

Suddenly a thought hits him, panic rising in his chest for a second.

Nobody had mentioned Felicity. He had not seen her after the battle. What happened to her?

Before Sara could take off he rasps, "What about Felicity?"

Sara stops and turns around to face him once more.

"I got her out with Laurel, but she didn't stay put. Last I saw her he was with Diggle and Lyla. I am guessing she hitched a ride with them."

Oliver nods, clenching his jaw.

"Is she safe?" he asks.

He needed to know.

"I damn well hope so, otherwise I wouldn't have left her."

Sara turns to walk off again when he whispers. "Thank you. For today."

Sara smiles. "No problem. The fight is what I live for these days. And my sister was in trouble. I will come for her every time."

With those words, she turns away from Oliver and walks away, leaving him standing there, alone.

He moves away from the alley. Silently slipping away in the darkness of the night.

His bike is just where he left it. He mounts the motorcycle but doesn't take off immediately. He sends Diggle a message, asking for Felicity.

In few short minutes his phone vibrates and he gets his answer.

He sighs and puts his phone away, starts his bike and drives off into the night.

* * *

 _But there is something in me, pulsing and warming,_

 _in the heart, deep inside me, heat and pain._

 _Just as the fire droplet, it lets me know,_

 _that between the shadows, there is a spirit,_

 _and we will see if it breaks the ice or rather my heart._

* * *

 _Dig: I took Felicity home. She wanted to stay with you but she wasn't feeling too well. So I took her home to sleep._

The message from Diggle is playing in his head when he is driving towards the foundry. He needs a shower and a change of clothes. And some meds. He is quite sure that the dampness around his abdomen is not sweat. The foundry nears in a quite impressive speed and soon enough he is parking his motorbike against the side exit and makes his way in.

The foundry is a mess.

Of course.

But the showers are still attached, so he runs towards the lockers. He grabs his change of clothes and takes a quick shower. He feels so much better after he has washed away the stench of blood and destruction. There are some new wounds in his chest and abdomen but nothing seems to be too deep. The only ones that seem to be bad are on his face. He dons his clothes and walks in the middle of the destruction, searching for the remnants of the med bay. He grabs bandages and some liquids and drops them in his bag. Then he grabs his dirty Arrow gear and shoves it in the bag as well.

Everything else has to wait. They can clean it up in the coming days. Nobody will come to the foundry after half of the city was destroyed. It has to do for now.

He runs upstairs and punches in the code. The side door opens and he drops the bag to the wheel of the bike and hops on, putting the helmet on with one swift move. It's almost as dark as his whole getup - starting with dark jeans and black leather jacket that he had grabbed just before running out.

He starts the bike and hesitates for a moment.

He should go look for Thea. But from the message he got from her after the battle, let him know that she was with Roy and he didn't want to mess with their reunion. He would catch up with her tomorrow. Right now, he had more important things to do.

He needs to know that she is okay.

He revs the bike and takes off. Heading towards Felicity's home, trying to avoid the rubble on the streets.

Seems that the bike was the only way to move around the city at this moment of time.

* * *

 _A piece of flickering fire, I discover the power in me._

 _It's only a tiny piece, but it's stronger than the steel._

* * *

Standing behind her door, hesitates. He really doesn't know what to expect. He takes in a breath of air to calm himself, so he wouldn't burst into her apartment and make a fool out of himself. He knocks calmly at her door.

It takes her a minute after the first few knocks to come to answer the door. Oliver draws in a relieved breath when he sees her in the doorway, looking ragged and sleepy and completely adorable in her pink pajama pants and lavender top, her hair up in a messy bun.

"Oliver?" her sleepy voice queries, her eyes round and surprised. Before he could formulate a sentence in his head to offer an answer to her, she had taken off the doorway and ran into his embrace. He steps back a bit, feeling a bit unbalanced after the impact of Felicity's lithe body hitting his.

But he winds his hands around her and pulls her deeper into his embrace.

"Yeah," Oliver mumbles into her hair. "It's me."

"Oh thank god," Felicity whispers against his chest. "I was so worried about you. I wanted to wait for you but Diggle thought it was best for me to come home and try to sleep."

Oliver smiled at this.

He was honestly feeling so much better now, knowing that she was ok. "I am okay. Slade didn't get me. I am mostly unhurt."

Felicity nods against his chest and looks up. "I wanted to stay."

Oliver smiles down at her. "I heard. But I am happy that Diggle made you come home. There was nothing you could have done there, it was just the cleanup."

"But, I could have helped," Felicity tries to argue.

"Felicity," he breathes out her name as a whisper. "I am glad you got home. You are safe."

She nods against his chest and burrows her face into the front of his leather jacket again. They stay like this for a little while but when Oliver sees her shuddering in the cold wind he starts to walk them into her apartment. Felicity doesn't put up much of a struggle and soon he's closing the door behind them.

He walks Felicity into the couch of her living room and finally she lets his body go. They sit there for a second, looking at each other before Felicity furrows her brows and asks. "Are you really okay?"

Oliver's face softens and he nods. "Yeah. As fine as I can be."

"But your face…" she trails off when she is grabbing his head softly. She slides her fingers across his features, softly touching the gashes on his forehead and cheeks.

"I'm okay," He tries to convince her but the feel of Felicity's small fingers is distracting her, making the hair rise on his back. It feels intoxicating.

"This doesn't look okay," Felicity points out when she is suddenly jabbing one of the open wounds. Oliver winces in pain.

"Felicity," he tries to reason with her, but she is already standing up from the couch.

"Stay here," she orders him and he sighs in defeat.

She is back quickly, a box in her hands. She opens it and Oliver can see first aid stuff in there. She grabs a bottle and cotton pads and settles herself in front of him.

He doesn't move away.

"This is gonna hurt," she warns him softly and Oliver nods before Felicity squeezes antiseptic to his bruises. He doesn't move but winces when she starts to clean the wounds with the cotton pads.

"Why didn't you do anything about them?" Felicity asks. "They are gross."

"I took a shower," Oliver offers with a shrug.

"This doesn't really help when your face is all cut open and bloody," Felicity tries to reason with him but Oliver can see her smirking. Her face grows serious after she cleans the biggest of the wounds. "I think this one needs a bandage."

She grabs one from the box and starts ripping off the packaging. She suddenly stops, looking at the band aid and starts to giggle.

Oliver raises his eyebrow when Felicity finally sticks it in place and hisses softly when she pushes against the wound. She is still smiling widely and trying to suppress giggles. He hasn't seen her so relaxed and happy for days and it's a welcome sight for his sore eyes.

"What?" he asks softly.

Felicity tries to look at him but her her gaze is drawn to the band-aid she just stuck against his face.

"It's nothing really," she shakes her head, smiling softly. "It's just…" she hesitates and smiles. "The only band aid I had apparently, was Minion themed."

Oliver furrows his brows in confusion. He tries to understand what she is saying but fails. "Minion?"

"A children's cartoon. I grabbed the wrong box last time I bought bandages," she giggles softly.

He smiles at her, he cannot stop himself. She is so damn adorable. "Are you telling me that i have children's bandage on my face?"

Felicity nods, trying hard not to laugh. "It's adorable," she offers.

"Mh-mh," he murmurs and looks at her. Her eyes meet his and she stops giggling as the air of tension changes between them.

So much has happened in the last few days, hell, last few months, he hasn't't really had time to stop and think. He has been on the go ever since he found out Slade was behind everything in Starling City. He hasn't relaxed. He hasn't enjoyed the company of others. He had a mission, to protect everyone from Slade. And now he's sitting there and … he has nothing to do. Slade is going to be in ARGUS prison for the rest of his life. He is making sure of that.

But right now, sitting on Felicity's couch and looking into her bottomless blue eyes, he suddenly feels content.

It's the feeling that he really hasn't felt in a really long time.

He takes in a deep breath and shuffles closer to her. He needs human contact. He needs to feel alive again. He needs her touch. Her magic touch that makes everything better.

"Can I hug you?" he whispers.

Her eyes soften and she nods slightly and she's burrowing closer to him. She winds her arms around his neck as he grabs her by her waist. His nose finds a way to rest against her neck while his hands are holding her chest close to his.

He feels content. He really doesn't need anything else.

* * *

 _There is only fire droplets left in us._

 _But it feels like there are thousands of lives saved in them._

 _Their glow casts light on me and piece by piece, and I come alive._

 _In the breaking of the night, I find you again._

* * *

He doesn't know how long they had stayed like this, embracing each other. But it feels like it has been hours.

He finally whispers against her neck. "I am really glad you are okay."

Felicity nods against him. "I am glad you are okay too. I hoped you won't die, but you can be stupid sometimes."

He huffs out a breath of laughter against her soft skin and he can feel her shiver.

This tiny movement does something to him. It lights a fire in his heart. He might have not really meant those words in the mansion but every time he thinks back to them, the meaning of them becomes more clearer and clearer.

Somewhere between meeting Felicity and the present moment, he has fallen in love to this tiny woman he is holding in his arms. He really doesn't know what to do with this information and Felicity seems to be operating under the assumption that his words were only a move against Slade. A strategy.

Yes, when he thought about the plan, it was a strategy. He knew that he didn't really have time to explain to her what she was supposed to do and he of course had to sell the whole thing so that Slade would actually believe him. He had to be very convincing for them to get to the mansion and gather Felicity where he left her. The moment he walked away from the mansion, his lips buzzing from the sweet kiss they shared, his heart started to sink. He was worried about her. He had deliberately put her in the crosshairs and if she would be injured in any way, he would have had to carry the guilt of her life forever in his heart.

She would have wanted to play the part anyway, if she had known about the plan before it was put into the action. Plenty of times she had yelled at him, claiming that it was her life, her decisions. She would have done anything for him. For the good of the city. She was hundred times better person than Oliver ever was.

Thank god that she had come out from this without any injuries. Oliver was sure that Slade would have hurt her somehow, even before he'd made his way to the power plant. He knew that Slade wanted him to watch her die. So his hopes for her being uninjured, were high.

And holding her in his arms now, he could feel nothing else but relief and comfort. She was the only one left in her life that had some meaning, besides Thea. Slade had destroyed his heart by killing his mother. His sister was on the run somewhere. He was alone, so alone in the world. He felt even more alone than any of the times he was in Lian Yu.

But this woman changed everything in his life.

She is a lifeline.

She is comfort.

She is home.

He burrows his nose deeper into Felicity's neck and sighs contently. Felicity shivers again.

After a long moment, he raises his head to look at her. Her eyes are closed but she opens them slowly, looking into his eyes in a wonder.

He cannot help it anymore. The warmth of her gaze is his undoing.

The pull in his chest is so strong, the yearning to feel good, to be comforted. He does the only thing his brain come up with - he covers her lips with his.

* * *

 _A piece of flickering fire, I discover the power in me._

 _It's only a tiny piece, but it's stronger than steel._

* * *

She makes a soft noise of surprises when their lips meet but she closes her eyes and sinks into him.

The feel of her lips is amazing. She tastes like sweet wine she had been drinking before Oliver got her place. He keeps kissing her, tenderly, like she would fall apart if he'd move more forcefully.

He's memorizing every movement, enjoying every glide of his lips against hers. She sighs into the kiss and opens her mouth in invitation.

Oliver doesn't let the opportunity pass him and slowly but surely he adds tongue into the mix. Felicity welcomes him with tightening of her hold around his neck and moaning into his mouth. He pulls her into his lap while devouring her tongue with his, feeling happiness blossoming in his chest like a overflowing champagne bottle - all bubbly and rushing.

Felicity is with him with every step of the way and as much as it was unexpected, he is overjoyed that she is.

He keeps continuing kissing her for a long while. It feels like hours on end and he cannot get enough of this.

Finally he pulls away from her, feeling her rosy lips chasing his. He places a soft peck against her lips and opens his eyes to see her doing the same. They look at each other in a wander and then a ghost of smile crosses her lips. He feels his lips doing the same.

"Sooo… that happened," she whispers, her eyes shining.

He chuckles softly. "I am glad it did."

He notices her smile widening at his words, the gleam of her eyes doubling in intensity. She is positively shining. No matter that she is sporting a huge bruise on her forehead and is probably tired from this all ordeal, but she is shining like a sun, casting a light on him, and he is unable to look away.

* * *

 _Now there is something in me, pulsing and warming,_

 _the heart, deep inside me, the heat and the pain._

 _Just like the fire droplet, it lets me know,_

 _In the break of the night, I will find you again._

 _In the break of the night, I will find you again._

* * *

"Oliver?" she whispers, stirring him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he whispers, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. He feels her relax in his hold and sigh deeply.

"What are we doing?" she asks, her voice low and timid. Just like she is afraid of what he is gonna say to her.

He tightens his hold around her waist and sighs.

"We are kissing?" he answers the one obvious thing he can come up with. He knows that she is asking for more - she wants to know what's happening between them. Her brilliant brain always working on the solution, always asking questions. But right now, he just wants to rest his body against the shine of hers and enjoy, whatever it is.

She huffs out a breath of laughter. "Yeah, well, that's obvious, but … why?"

Oliver opens his eyes and raises his head again, to look at her in the eyes. Her eyes still have their shine but they are clouded with worry. He understands it. She has to protect her heart from the hurt, if anything goes wrong. She has been hurt enough, specially by him, so she has to be strong and defend her heart with all she gets.

Its partly his doing. The whole speech of him not be able to be with the people he cares about he gave her these long months ago, it's still probably forefront of her mind. He needs to treat it carefully. He needs her to trust him. Even with her emotions.

"Because I wanted to," he whispers. "Did you want it too?"

She gives him a shy smile and a small nod with her head. The blush that was slightly rosy before, gets even deeper and she doesn't meet his eyes anymore, trying to shy away from his gaze.

"What happens now?" she asks, voice even more softer.

He is aware yet again that the question is aimed for deeper, but he answers with easy answers first.

"Well," he murmurs. "I am flying to Lian Yu tomorrow, hopefully Diggle comes with me too."

"Lian Yu? Why?" Felicity's gaze suddenly snaps back to his and she's worried yet again.

Oliver smiles. "Relax. We are just gonna drop Slade off there. Apparently ARGUS has a prison there. They want Slade to serve his time there. I am coming back."

A smirk plays on her lips when she looks at him gently. "Figures. Slade in the prison in purgatory."

Oliver snorts at this, his brain had been occupied with other stuff, he hadn't caught on of the poetic justice of the arrangement ARGUS had made for him.

"True," he murmurs.

"Can I come with you guys?" she asks, her eyes sharp, tightening her hold around his neck.

"To Lian Yu?"

"Yeah," she nods. "I want to see him behind the bars as much as you do."

"I have a feeling I cannot stop you in any way, even if I wanted to" Oliver whispers, leaning closer to him and rubbing his nose against hers. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of the skin on skin contact.

"And what happens after that?" she whispers, leaning into the touch.

"We live," he murmurs back and pulls her fully against him and kisses her soundly on the lips.

* * *

 ** _Since this was my first Arrow fic so far, let me know how did i do? I will deeply appreciate that!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I thought I was done with this fic, but apparently my brain had different ideas. This one contains a rating change, so beware!**_

 _ **Inspired by Estonian song named "Siis kui maailm magab veel" (When the world is still asleep), written by Jaagup Kreem and Terminaator (hence the copyright of the song goes to them) for the rock-musical "Romeo & Juliet". The rough translation of the lyrics are scattered all over the fic, so be aware. Apparently I am a sucker for good songfic, because for the life of me, I cannot stop writing ;) You can see the performance in here: watch?v=YKVcw9fw22E**_

 _ **When the world is still asleep**_

* * *

I might not understand the speech of the wind,

but I think he wanted to call me to you,

for me to see your sadness and

so I could kiss your lips for once.

* * *

He is surrounded by peace.

For the first time in years, he feels it in his heart and around him. It makes his heart start beating faster and his skin prickles. It's a miracle that there are no tears in his eyes yet.

He sighs contently and looks down at the sleeping form in his arms. Felicity is even more adorable when she is asleep than when she is awake. No, this is not news to him.

He had been noticing it even before this moment.

There had been times that Oliver had caught her dozing off in the lair or in a car. And he remembers her sleeping peacefully on the plane back from Lian Yu. He had itched to sit somewhere near her at that time as well, but Diggle had other ideas and so many things needed to be discussed. So he didn't. He had settled to admire her from afar.

Her hands tighten around his stomach and he smiles.

Apparently she is possessive in her sleep. Without his conscious consent, this simple action brings up a tidal wave of feelings inside of him. He wants to wake her up and kiss her again, like they had been doing before they settled into this sleepy cuddle. Before he had removed his black leather jacket ("Because you are hot, Oliver. And I don't mean that kind of hot... I mean the sweaty kind of hot… but the sweaty kind is hot too…") and settled into the couch with her, holding her tightly in his arms.

She had dozed off pretty soon after that. The stress of the things they had gone through in the last couple of days, hell weeks, was catching up with her and he let her sleep. She deserved it. Especially if she really wanted to come with him to Lian Yu again. He let her sleep.

Right now, he is content just holding her and feeling her body against his. She grounds him and he needs that. He feels the deep yearining in his heart. To feel content, to feel at home. It almost feels like he used to feel before the island. Safe, happy and content in his own skin. Right now he is not a monster who kills people or vigilante who brings justice in the city. No. With her, he is just Oliver. Just a man who makes her smile.

He threads his fingers through her wavy hair. They are shining in the dim light the TV emits. He presses his mouth to his hair and kisses her head softly. She smells like jasmine and he smiles at that knowledge. It's familiar to him (since he can smell it all over the lair when she is in there) and he wouldn't change it in any way.

His hand travels on the soft features of her face. He slides his fingers over the rosy cheeks and her small nose. Briefly he touches her lips, but she makes a grumbling noise in her sleep and shifts herself in his hold and he decides not to do that for the time being. She needs her sleep.

He huffs out a breath of laughter though, because sleepy and grumpy Felicity is sight to behold.

She doesn't wake up though and after a short pause, his fingers continue discovering her features. His touches are soft and he gets immense joy out of this simple thing. When his fingers travel all the way to her neck, he pauses, feeling gashes on her skin. Her beautiful skin is marred and whatever the injury was, it's already scabbed over, hard to the touch.

He freezes completely.

A flashback in his mind's eye shows Slade's sword sliding on her neck, the stainless steel edge kissing her skin every now and then. He didn't see open wounds in the heat of the moment but apparently Felicity didn't come out from the meeting with Slade unscathed.

When he finally finishes riding his wave of guilt, he softly moves his head away from her sleeping form, only to inspect her neck. She still has a tight hold of him, so he is not able to move away far. But the space is enough for him to bring eyes to her neck. He softly caresses the few marks that the blade left and presses his nose to her neck.

The guilt hits him again.

She was harmed because of him. Slade wanted to destroy everything that he hold dear and by putting Felicity in the crosshairs, he had managed to beat Slade. He had known the risks then but he didn't count on the feelings that stormed inside him now. He didn't know how much it would hurt to see Felicity like this, having those small little bites of metal on her neck. He suppresses a shudder and breathes in deeply, her scent calming him.

When he finally calms down enough, he shuffles them down to the couch so he could lie down, Felicity tucked right next to him.

His mouth and nose never left her neck. He was right where he was supposed to be.

* * *

I might not understand the speech of rain

but I think I know why she pours.

To wash away the yearning from my soul,

cause this can't go on anymore

and she tries to hide my tears.

* * *

He doesn't know how long they had stayed like this – on the couch, in each other's embrace. It doesn't really matter since he doesn't really need to go anywhere tonight. And from the sound of rain coming outside, he really cannot go anywhere.

Not that he wants to.

No he doesn't want to move. He wants to stay like this forever – Felicity by his side.

He is pretty sure that at least few hours have passed since she closed her eyes and fell asleep. While he tried to sleep, he couldn't. He has been listening her soft breaths and tiny voices she makes in her sleep, while thinking about his life in general.

While one part of his mind tells him it feels wrong to feel happy, the other, more selfish part throws that idea out of the window. This part tells him that he has endured so much in his life, and after all of it, he is entitled to have a bit of happiness. Even if lasts only for a moment.

His thoughts, however, are interrupted by a tiny squeak from Felicity. Her body jerks against his own and he removes his head from her neck to look at her.

Felicity's eyes are wide open, a slight panicky glint in them.

"You are here," she whispers softly.

Oliver lays his head against the handrail of the sofa and smiles at her. "Where else would I be."

Felicity just continues to stare at him and after few long moments, she seems to be calming down from whatever scare she had and breathes more easily.

Finally she smiles at him.

"I thought I'd dreamed that you were here. I didn't realize how tired I was," she whispers again, tiny smile playing on her lips. Softly she traces the hairs on his chin with her finger, making the goosebumps rising on his arms and neck.

"You should sleep some more," he whispers, closing his eyes against the touch of her fingers.

"I should," she mumbles, looking him into his eyes. "But I can't."

"Okay," he murmurs and closes the gap between them and kisses her on the mouth, catching her soft lower lip between his demanding ones.

He can hear a soft gasp and tiny muffled cry from her but she responds immediately, forcing him to move more demandingly against her lips. They stay like that for a while; their mouths fused together, their bodies touching. Felicity's fingers end up tangling in his hair while his linger on her side and neck. Finally Oliver pulls away and rests his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asks again, his fingers trailing the tiny cut marks on her neck, his eyes tracing the bruises on her forehead.

Felicity furrows her eyebrows in small confusion.

"You have bruises on your face…" he pauses for a second, sliding his hand against one of the cuts. "And Slade cut your neck."

Felicity's body jerks at hearing this and her hand untangles from his hair and touches her own neck.

"Oh, I didn't even feel them," she whispers out.

Oliver feels the tension fading from his body upon hearing those words. He didn't realize how much it was effecting him until now. Felicity was his kryptonite. He couldn't stand if anything happened to her. She was his weakness. It was hard enough to leave her behind the mansion; it's even harder to see her suffer in any way because of him. When did it happen? When did he become to care for her so much, he wonders by himself. He cannot even pinpoint the start of the feeling. It has come on so gradually.

"That's good," he murmurs and keeps caressing her neck and chin. Felicity just smiles at him as she closes her eyes to enjoy the slow glide of his hand against her soft skin.

* * *

When the world is still asleep,

we are floating on a Milky Way

Only two of us, no one else

only the rising moon knows our secret

If now you see, then you know,

that you will remain in my soul forever

Because, inside me, flame is born

and I cannot suppress it anymore

* * *

"Felicity?" Oliver whispers softly against her temple.

"Yeah?" Felicity whispers back, her eyes closed, enjoying the soft caresses of his hand against her body.

He has been touching softly all the naked skin he has access to and Felicity had just closed her eyes and leaned into the caress, closing her eyes and sighing in content.

"I think we should get off this couch," he mumbles, dropping soft kisses against her skin.

"Why?" she wrinkles her nose when he reaches to kiss her eyebrow. "It's comfy in here.  
"Yeah, I agree," Oliver murmurs. "But I am about to fall off the damn thing soon."

Felicity opens her blue eyes to meet his gaze, now that he has stopped the journey of his lips against her face.

Her lips form a wide smile. "Really?"

"Yeah," Oliver nods, smiling back at her. "And I am pretty sure I don't feel my butt anymore. Well, at least one cheek."

Felicity suddenly snorts and is drowned in a fit of giggles.

Oliver puffs out a breath of laughter himself and murmurs. "It wasn't that funny."

Felicity draws in a breath between the giggles and looks at him again. And starts laughing again, her body vibrating against his.

"What?" Oliver whispers, grinning at her.

"It's just," she gets out between giggles. "Your pouty face and the minion bandage. I didn't think I would ever see you like this?"

He laughs at her words softly. "Like what?"

Felicity stops giggling and looks at him, her eyes shining in the darkness. She whispers "Unburdened. At ease. Not like Atlas anymore."

"Atlas?" Oliver inquires, his face straightened, but he keeps his eyes on Felicty. No, he will not hide this time.  
Felicity explains with a soft smile, her fingers reaching for his chin. He closes his eyes and leans into the touch. "You know the titan from Ancient Greek mythology? The one that carries the sky on his shoulders."

"I don't carry the world on my shoulders…" he starts to protest, but Felicity's fingers stop his mouth from moving forward. He opens his eyes and frown.

"Let me have this moment, Oliver," Felicity whispers. "Before you go all broody again."

"I'm not…" he tries to speak but she pushes her finger firmly on his lips.  
"Shhh."

His eyes soften at this and he offers her a nod and small smile. She beams a full blown toothy smile to him and it makes his heart stutter. He cannot stop himself and pulls her closer to him and kisses her. Her mouth is soft and yielding against his and he moans into the kiss, making Felicity shiver in his arms.

He tightens one arm around her shoulders and slithers the other underneath her bottom and suddenly lifts her up from the couch without stopping the kiss.

Felicity breathes a little "Eep," against his mouth as he does that, but he catches it with his lips. She throws her arms around his shoulders and hikes her legs around his hips, snuggling against him, enjoying the touch of their bodies.

He starts walking towards the kitchen but stops halfway there. He raises lips from hers and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Felicty?" he murmurs.

"Yeah," she answers breathily, trying to get some air into her lungs.

"Where is your bedroom?" he murmurs before pressing his forehead against hers.

"Oh," she whispers softly. "Down the hallway. To the right."

"Okay," he answers with the same low murmur and presses his lips against hers again.

* * *

We might not understand the sunrise

Why he has to ruin all the beauty?

Our moments together are left in the night,

our secret trips – the only things worth living for…

* * *

He is not really sure how he managed to walk all the way to the bedroom without dropping her. He kissed her all the way there and by the movement of her body writhing against his, she was enjoying the hell out of it. And to be honest, so did he.

He didn't realize how much his soul had craved for this moment until now.

He closes the bedroom door with a soft kick of his foot and she feels Felicity smile into the kiss. He pulls away from her face and smiles at her softly.

"What?" he asks when he is lowering her to her bed.

She shakes her head a bit, looks at him and smiles again. "It's just… I never thought the day would end like this. After everything that happened."

Oliver drops another kiss to her lips and pushes her softly against her bed, while climbing on top of her, lowering his body against hers. She grabs a hold of his biceps when, he releases her mouth again to take a breath.

"Me neither," he confesses, pressing his mouth against her neck, making Felicity moan softly. He continues between kisses, "But I like where this is going."

Felicity chuckles between her low moans, turning her head to the side for Oliver to have better access. "I never pegged you … ahh… as cheesy."

Oliver stops kissing her neck for a moment, his hands sliding underneath her shirt to caress her stomach.

"It was not cheesy," he protests, his lips making their way to the soft skin between her breasts, drawing another moan out of her.

"I beg to differ," she huffs out, trying to hold the amusement in her voice but it becomes thick with arousal after she moans again. He pushes his hips against hers as an answer and is awarded with a long sigh and her hands hands tightening the hold of his hair.

"Mmmh," Oliver murmurs for an answer and his hands drag the hem of her top upwards, his hands caressing the naked flesh underneath it.

Felicity lifts herself upwards, letting Oliver remove her top. She flops back to her bed with a sigh as Oliver cups one of her breasts with his left hand and squeezes it softly, making her moan louder. His teeth drag down the fabric of her bra to release the perky nipple underneath. He sighs against her soft flesh and takes it into his mouth, sucking gently. Felicity's whole body responds to the stimulation and her back arches up from the bed with another moan.

With his right hand, he is inching closer to the bra clasp and tugs it open after few tries, releasing her breasts from the prison of fabric, giving him free access to feast upon them. He continues to suckle her breasts, while his hands travel over the plains of her stomach. Felicity's body shudders under his soft caresses and she raises her hand to weave through Oliver's hair again, to have at least some kind of purchase.

He moves his mouth down to her stomach, nipping and tasting the soft skin around her navel. He smiles when Felicity releases another loud moan when his tongue dips into her navel. He has to keep her hips down with his body, after she tries to arch up again, rubbing her center against his abs. He chuckles against the soft skin of hers and the puff of warm air against her damp skin draws out a shudder from her.

"Oliver," she breathes out, barely suppressing a moan, when his hands dip underneath her pajama pants, grabbing a hold of her sides.

"Felicity," he answers with the same breathless tone, kissing down her stomach, nearing the edge of her pants.

"Off," she forces out and looks down at him, her hands trying to get a hold of her pants. He agrees with her and helps her to get rid of the offending garment. To his joy, he discovers nothing underneath and looks up to her, surprised awe on his features.

She smiles sheepishly.

"Pajamas," she offers an explanation, her smile growing as she sees the glee spreading in Oliver's face.

"Good," he murmurs and drops a kiss to junction of her thighs and Felicity closes her eyes in pleasure. He continues his exploration with his mouth and reaches to his goal.

He presses his lips to her center and holds down her hips, as they arch up to greet him. She lets loose a strangled moan and tries to grab hold of her duvet cover, unsuccessfully. His tongue seeks out the small bud and her hips jump up again. He grabs a firmer hold on her hips and lavishes on nether lips, making her moan out again and again.

After a while, he seeks out his entrance with his tongue and pushes it there. Felicity groans loudly at the feeling and wiggles her hips.

"Oliver, please," she whispers, her eyes closed and breathing heavily. Oliver stops for a moment and marvels at the vision before him. Her blush covers her from her cheeks to chest, spreading between her breasts. Her legs are cradling his body between them and her hands are grasping the blanket underneath her hard.

"Yes," he whispers back and presses his fingers against her core, while his mouth is making his way up her body again.

"Oliver," she gasps again. "You need to lose your clothes. I … need…" she cannot finish her sentence since Oliver forces a finger inside her while his thumb is drawing circles around her bundle of nerves.

"Really?" he whispers mockingly somewhere between her breasts.  
"Yeah, .. oohh," she moans, looking up at him. "Or I'll be really pissed."

To make her point, she reaches for the hem of his T-shirt, tugging it upwards. Oliver laughs breathily and removes her finger from her for a second as he drags the fabric over his head and throws it somewhere behind him. He returns to her in a second, continuing the sweet torture. Felicity hisses at the contact and moans when he starts rubbing the nub again.

"Oliver," she warns, writhing under his ministrations. "Oooh, Oliver, pants, now."

He pauses for a second, not removing his hand from her, but trying to open the zip of his jeans but fails.

He sighs loudly and with regret, he has to pull his fingers out of her again.

Felicity responds to the empty feeling inside of her with a needy gasp. But she doesn't stay down at the bed.

In an instant, she is sitting up and her hands are on his zipper, dragging it down with quick and jerky movements. Oliver huffs out a breath of laughter, but it dies on his lips as her small hand reaches into his boxers and grabs a hold of him.

He groans loudly and presses his face into her shoulder, nipping the soft flesh of her skin there. He quickly removes his boots and tries to drag down his jeans while Felicity starts pumping up and down on his engorged member. He shudders and rips his jeans and boxers down as fast as he can, feeling like he is about to explode at any minute now.

He finally is rid of the clothes, he grabs a hold of her hands and removes them from his length. Felicity protests loudly at that and he just chuckles.

"Felicity," he moans. "It will be over in two seconds if let you continue." He pins her down with a firm stare. "Two seconds."

Her lips form a perfect O. "Oh," she whispers, looking up at him with awe.

He slides on the condom he had wiggled out from his pocket when he was getting rid of his jeans. Felicity looks at his hands and his member with hunger in her eyes, licking her lips. He slides his finger underneath her chin and angles her face upwards, to look up to his face. Their eyes meet and he can feel the heat in her stare, making him groan out.

He kisses her hard on her lips and pushing her backwards against the bed, crawling between her legs.

She whimpers into his mouth when his cock touches the sensitive flesh between her legs. He rubs himself against her once and twice and she responds with the thrusting her hips closer to him. He decides he cannot wait anymore and thrusts his hips forward, his member sliding into her with one swift move.

* * *

When the world is still asleep,

we are floating on a Milky Way

Only two of us, no one else

only the rising moon knows our secret

If now you see, then you know,

that you will remain in my soul forever

Because, inside me, flame is born

and I cannot suppress it anymore.

* * *

His mind blacks out for a moment.

Home.

This feels like home.

His Felicity. His center. His everything.

He moves his hips tentatively and slides his lips against her neck, sharing open mouthed kisses on the soft skin there.

He feels like his whole body is burning and he starts thrusting his hips into her, slowly at first.

But as Felicity grabs his ass with her fingers and presses her nails into the hard glutes of his, he picks up the pace, drawing out moans from both of them.

He doesn't know anymore where he ends and she begins. All he knows is the burning feeling inside him.

He yearns for something, anything.

When she hikes up her legs, opening herself wider to him, he abandons all logic and starts pounding into her, relentlessly.

He continues feasting upon her lips and neck until he cannot breathe anymore.

His lungs are burning and he is actually amazed that he hasn't spontaneously combusted yet. Felicity bites his lower lip and growls at him, thrusting her hips forcefully against his. He slides his hands underneath his ass and locks her hips, slipping in and out of her with abandon.

Suddenly Felicity screams out, arching up underneath him and he feels her whole body tense and then flutter around him, milking his large member with sudden force.

His mind leaves his body as he feels himself nearing to the edge.

He doesn't stop moving, riding through Felicity's explosive orgasm until he is there. Just there and he lets himself go. He comes with a long moan into Felicity's neck, while she holds him against her body with a strong grip, nails digging into his skin.

All he can feel is her. Her sweaty body underneath his, her arms around him, her jasmine smell mixed with her arousal. It feels amazing, to say the least and he lets everything go.

It's her. It's always been her.

"I love you," he whispers into her ear, when he manages to get some air into his lungs. He nuzzles his face into her neck. "I love you."

She whispers against him with a small nod, her body still shuddering with the aftershocks, "I know."

* * *

 _I would really appreciate some feedback, if you are so inclined :)_


End file.
